


I see the Light

by Jasperslittlesister (jasperslittlesister)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Disney, Episode: s03e10 We Are the Garrison, F/M, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasperslittlesister/pseuds/Jasperslittlesister
Summary: This is base at the end of season 3 episode We are the Garrison using a song from the Disney film Tangled





	I see the Light

**Author's Note:**

> just another idea I had mixing Disney song with musketeers and this is what came of it, you can imagine they are sing or that the song is happening around them  
> i have not beta so any mistake are my own  
> hope you enjoy it

 

I see the light

 

Ann stood looking out of her window at her son playing in the gardens. The joy on his face brought a smile to Ann face her eye following everywhere he went, until they fell on Aramis standing their watching her son, no their son.

_"_ _All those days watching from the window,_

_All those years outside looking in,_

_All those time never even knowing just how blind I'd been,_

_Now I'm here blinking in the sunlight,_

_Now I'm here suddenly I see,_

_Standing here it's all so clear,_

_I'm where I'm meant to be."_

Placing her hands over her chest to where she can feel her heart beating fast upon seeing Aramis, she turns and walks out the room and down the stairs leading to the gardens. Once outside she almost runs to him but then stops by the wall, knowing that just round the corner is Aramis.

_"_ _And at last I see the Light,_

_And it's like the fog has lifted,_

_And at last I see the light,_

_And its like the sky is new,_

_And it's warm and real and bright,_

_And the world has somehow shifted."_

_"_ _All at once everything looks different,_

_Now that I see you._ _"_

Aramis stood watching his son for the first time without fear of someone finding out his secret. He had dream so many times for this moment, but never believing it would ever happen. He looks up to where the queen rooms are wondering after everything that has happened if they could finally be together and finally in secret be a family.

_"_ _All those days chasing down a day dream,_

_All those years living in a blur,_

_All that time never truly seeing,_

_Things, the way they were,_

_Now she's here shining in the sunlight,_

_Now she's here suddenly I know,_

_If she here it's crystal clear,_

_I'm where I'm meant to be."_

Aramis slowly turn to leaving know that he has a job to start doing, he walks back towards the palace around the wall where he finds Ann waiting for him.

_"_ _And at last I see the light,_

_And it's like the fog has lifted,_

_And at last I see the light,_

_And it's light the sky is new."_

They walk towards each other, their eye never moving from the others, until Aramis finally has the queen, no his Ann in his arms, and kiss her.

_"_ _And it's warm and real and bright,_

_And the world has shifted,_

_All at once everything looks different,_

_Now that I see you."_

 


End file.
